


Victory is Sweet

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Series: Alternate Hipster AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tries, David can’t remember how he got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory is Sweet

                No matter how hard he tries, David can’t remember how he got here. Last he knew he was rinsing out his cereal bowl at the kitchen sink. Now, Arthur’s got him pinned against the counter, kissing the living daylights out of him. And David is kissing him back.

                In the back of David’s mind, some confusion registers. Also some pain, because there is a drawer handle nudging quite unpleasantly into his thigh, but mostly confusion. Nothing like this has ever happened before—except for that one time back at school and that was for laughs, hardly even worth thinking about. That kiss was nothing compared to this; Arthur is pressing into David so desperately, so hungrily, and David can’t understand how he could have _missed_ whatever this is.

                Arthur grinds their hips together as he dares to nibble at David’s bottom lip and David lets out a small gasp, which turns into an eager groan as Arthur bites down harder and begins to suck on it. David’s fingers knot into Arthur’s hair while his other hand slides along Arthur’s bare skin, from his waist to the middle of his back, lightly scratching the whole way.

                Bare skin. Arthur’s not wearing a shirt, David realizes. Was he wearing one when they started kissing? Had David actually pulled it off of him?

                No, no. He recalls hearing, vaguely, the door to Arthur’s room creaking open. Must have just gotten up, and Arthur does sleep shirtless.

                Not, of course, that David spends much time thinking about the amount of clothing that Arthur might wear when he sleeps.

                A sharp tug on his hair pulls David’s attention back his current predicament.

                Well, ‘predicament’ might not be the best word, because that implies that it’s a problem and David’s enjoying it far too much for it to be a _problem_.

                As if reading his mind, Arthur grinds their hips together again as he presses flush against him. This elicits another groan from David, which is muffled into Arthur’s mouth.

                But then Arthur’s pulling away, before David’s even gotten a chance to figure out what the hell has just happened. He stays pressed against David, who, in a moment of clarity, becomes acutely aware of the raging hard-ons they’ve now both got. He promptly blushes and looks away. “What the fuck was that?” he asks the floor.

                “About ten years of pent-up sexual frustration.” Arthur sounds breathless. Hell, they have every reason to be, but Arthur’s just being so… the way his chest is heaving… David just… has to close his eyes so he can think straight because he feels like he’s about to burst.

                “Oh.” David curses himself internally; his eloquence is truly striking.

                “Yeah, I figured…” He hesitates, suddenly uncertain. David figures that it would be best if he not point out that it’s a bit absurd for Arthur to balk at conversation after groping him against their kitchen counter, but reluctantly, he opens his eyes and meets Arthur’s gaze as he continues, “I mean to say, I probably should have told you years ago. I just didn’t want to lose you as a friend if you didn’t feel the same way. But lately, I feel like things have just been… different. You’ve been different. Maybe I’m wrong. I don’t know. Although you did just make out with me for about…” He glances up at the clock on the microwave. “Four and a half minutes and you seemed pretty—”

                Different. Have things been different?

                Maybe David’s been looking at Arthur a bit more than usual as of late, but that’s just because Arthur kept doing things like… walking into rooms. But in very grandiose ways. He was definitely calling attention to himself… somehow.

                Or maybe…

                What if things have changed?

                Because Arthur… Well, there’s just really no one else like him.

                “Fuck,” he mutters.

                Arthur immediately looks alarmed, and warily takes a step back from David. “What? What is it?”

                “My family already thinks we’re dating. Now I’m going to have to tell them it’s true.” He grabs Arthur by the hips and pulls him close again. “Or, alternatively, you can break the news.”

                “Me?”

                “Yeah.” David presses his forehead to Arthur’s and looks him in the eye intently. “If you’ve waited this long for me to come to my senses, you have every right to brag.”


End file.
